Déjame ir
by kira.renge
Summary: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿No éramos felices? ¿No nos amábamos?... No llores ¿Es que no ven que soy yo el que quiero llorar? Dejame ir, Rompe mi corazon y dime que me rinda ...MAL SUMMARY XD... (NATSU x ¿? DESCUBRANLO). Historia en Natsu POV. Espero que la disfruten.


**Desclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama.**

**RE-SUBIDO!**

* * *

**Déjame ir**

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿No éramos felices? ¿No nos amábamos? No, realmente no… fui un tonto al confundir su amistad con amor pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Cada vez que estábamos juntos las miradas nos lo decían todo, su sonrisa, su voz al pronunciar mi nombre, su enfado… todo de ella me encantaba no saben lo emocionado que me ponía ir a la escuela para estar ella, aunque la odiaba con mi alma, el dolor que sentía cuando pensé que la había perdido para siempre… lo feliz que fui cuando acepto ser mi novia… ella mía y yo suyo, nunca creí que eso fuera solo unilateral… solo mío.

La veo llorar frente de mí en este café… "Fairy Tail" curioso nombre, recuerdo cuando solíamos venir aquí a pasar el rato juntos solo para sentir la compañía del otro, pero no, ella jamás me vio con los mismos ojos que yo la veia a ella, para ella fui solo su revoltoso e infantil amiguito, pero para mí fue mi ángel… mi vida, vida que perdí pensando que hacia bien dándosela.

Ahora recuerdo el pasado cuando comenzamos a salir, todos nos felicitaban a excepción de tres personas… una que nunca volví a ver, nunca supe porque, Gray y Erza me habían reñido aquella vez con cosas que no entendí, pero ni siquiera trate de entenderlo, estaba ciego… enamorado. La miro, de su rostro se deslizan las lágrimas y su mirada oculta por su flequillo, sé que no llora porque terminamos, si no porque no fuie lo suficientemente sincera para decir que no me amaba y alimento una mentira por casi 3 años… 3 años que rápido ha pasado el tiempo.

No sabe las veces que soñé con que formábamos una familia… pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando la vi besar a ese rubio nitrogenado, lo negué no podía creer que estaba con otro y al mismo tiempo conmigo. Ahora entiendo cuando estábamos juntos y los chicos me daban extrañas miradas… lo sabían, JA, quizás desde hace cuanto lo sabían ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve haciendo del idiota? No lo sé y no quiero averiguarlo, ya no más esto se acaba aunque me rompe el corazón… todavía siento cosas por ella aunque realmente no sé qué tipo de cosas son… estoy confundido también.

-**No llores**-le suplico

Niega moviendo la cabeza e intentas inútilmente de limpiarlas, veo como nos miran las personas, sé que en estos momentos ellos piensan que soy el peor hombre del mundo al cortar ella aquí pero ¿Es que no ven que soy yo el que quiere llorar? Por favor se lo suplico, no llores me rompe el corazón, quiero consolarla, pero no puedo y ella lo sabe también.

Me mira a los ojos forzando una sonrisa, sonrisa que me había enamorado hace tanto tiempo o eso creo. Sus ojos enrojecidos y las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, me siento horrible, sus manos tiritan al tomar la taza de té con limón, nunca entendí porque te gustaba.

-**L-Lo siento**-me dice con un hilo de voz

-**Fue un error**-trato de sonreír, pero no resulta y lo sé por su mirada de tristeza-**soy yo el que nunca se dio cuenta que tu no me ama…-**

-**¡Te amé!-**grito golpeado la mesa –**Pero no lo suficiente-**bajo su mirada y otra vez la oculta con su flequillo**-Lo siento pero…-**

-**Déjame ir**-me mira sorprendida –**Rompe mi corazón y dime que me rinda**-

Sus ojos se cristalizan de nuevo, me siento cada vez peor al pedirte esto, pero no me queda de otra. Muerde su labio y veo como trata de articular palabras para cumplir mi suplica, alza su mirada, ya no llora, me mira con decisión veo que ella también quieres dejar esto. Seamos sinceros, lo nuestro no solo fue unilateral, sino también rutinario.

-**Lo siento, pero amo a otro**-aprieto mis puños y trato respirar tranquilo –**nos conocimos por casualidad, comenzamos como amigos y…-**veo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al hablar del por alguna razón no me duele tanto como creí que sería al contrario soy feliz por ella –**Lo amo, me enamore**-

-**Dilo entonces, yo no me atrevo**-cierro mis ojos esperándolo

-**Terminemos, Natsu**-abro mis ojos y la veo guardar sus cosas dejando dinero por el té-**adiós, espero que algún día volvamos a hablar... como amigos**-

-**Yo también**-le sonrió -**Adiós**-

La veo sonreír al salir del café, le sigo con la mirada hasta perderla de vista, suspiro cansado y por fin una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla. Los recuerdos me invaden y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro deseándole que sea feliz con él, miro el café que nunca toque y ahora esta frio, cuando lo voy a tomar me es arrebatado y cambiado por otro que está caliente, miro desconcertado el hecho y para luego sentir como alguien se sienta donde una vez estuvo ella alzo mi mirada y un embriagante aroma que hace tanto no sentía invade mis sentidos.

-**Ha pasado tiempo**-me dice esa persona con una melodiosa voz que pensé haber olvidado

-**Si**-respondo con una sonrisa que sentí verdadera

-**Esa era…-**la interrumpo alzando mi mano

-**Terminamos**-veo que me mira sorprendida y algo triste –**No sientas lastima por mí**-

**-Natsu yo…-**me enternece oír su voz así, me trae recuerdos.

-**¿Qué cuentas de tu vida?-**la miro -**¿Novio?-**y ella niega

Me sorprende con lo hermosa que es… ¡Espera! Yo nunca pensé eso de ella o ¿sí?, éramos amigos acabo de terminar con mi novia y ya pienso en otra aunque esa otra sea alguien realmente importante para mi… pero algo extraño en mi pecho siento al verla como en los viejos tiempos cuando éramos tan cercanos antes de que te fueras, me sentí vacío, por ella siempre sentí algo muy fuerte que claramente confundí con amistad o un sentimiento como querer a un familiar por eso la protegía... bueno eso creí, rio interiormente entendiendo por fin la molestia de los chicos aquel día… No fue ella la que cometió el error de salir conmigo fui yo el que lo cometió al confundir la atracción con el amor, los dos alimentamos una estúpida mentira, amor... es lo que siento por la persona que está frente mío, pero no lo diré… no ahora por lo menos. No soy un aprovechado ni muchos menos un canalla.

La veo tomar un sorbo de café, me mira con una pequeña sonrisa y mi corazón late, vuelvo a reír para mis adentros, ni mi ex me hacía latir tan rápido el corazón con una sonrisa, me siento algo malvado ya que aunque hora lo entienda el hecho que acabo de romper hace solo unos minutos y llore no puedo quitarlo… ¿Por qué llore? Quizás porque la ame, pero de una manera diferente a la que siempre creí creer.

-**Espero que te levantes pronto**-le miro expectante –**Lisanna no es la única mujer en la tierra**-

-**Lo sé**-te respondo con una sonrisa -**Lucy**-

Le observo, no puedo creer como ha cambiado en tan solo tres años, sus ojos café chocolate penetrantes me observan como antes sin temor, su cabello rubio que sujetaba en una media cola hacia un lado ahora lo lleva suelto y le llega hasta la cintura marcando de manera bella sus ojos al contracte con su piel blanquecina, pero aquí lo que me sorprende es su amabilidad y su aroma que se mantiene con los años…. Vainilla con un toque a cerezo.

-**Luce**-le llamo

-**¿Dime?-**pregunta calmada, respetándome

-**Vamos de pesca, Happy te ha echado de menos**- me tomo el café de golpe dejando dinero en la mesa

-**Ese gato...**-le oigo reír -**Encantada**-

Tomo su mano jalándola para que se pare, miro hacia el exterior del café y veo a Lisanna mirándome sorprendida, lo primero que se me paso por la mente era que pudiera sentirse ofendida ya que acabamos de terminar y yo, voy por otra aunque ella ya tiene otro, pero no fue así me regalo una sonrisa

_-__**"Cuídala y Adiós"-**_mueve sus labios retomando su andar, ahora con el chico rubio que al verme hace una reverencia y se marcha con Lisanna.

-**¿Natsu?-**escucho la voz de Lucy llamándome -¿**Te sucede algo? Puede que sea mejor en otro momento tú…-**

-**me dejo ir**-le digo interrumpiéndola y Lucy alza una ceja confundida -**¡VAMOS!-**

Salimos del café a toda velocidad, no voy a perder el tiempo esta vez me asegurare de que esta relación sea mutua, miro hacia atrás y le veo sonreír tratando de seguirme el paso. Miro el cielo nunca lo vi más hermoso… una nueva oportunidad.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola aquí Kira con un pequeño one-shot o drable aunque no estoy segura de que es realmente para ustedes, tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto así que aquí lo tienen espero que les guste, sentí mucha pena cuando lo escribirlo. Es la primera vez que hago algo casi NaLi pero como soy relativamente NaLu el final tenía que ser Nalu. En fin espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sean sinceros acepto críticas.**

**¿REVIEWES?**


End file.
